User blog:Ugra Murda Kurma/Christian Krishnaism
http://hinduism.about.com/od/lordkrishna/a/christ_krishna.htm This link talks about Christ being Krishna. http://www.iskcondesiretree.com/profile/UgraMudra The International Society for Krishna Consciousness (ISKCON), known colloquially as the Hare Krishna movement or Hare Krishnas, is a Gaudiya Vaishnava religious organisation.[1] ISKCON was founded in 1966 in New York City by A.C. Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada.[2] Its core beliefs are based on select traditional Hindu scriptures, particularly the Bhagavad-gītā''and the ''Śrīmad Bhāgavatam. ISKCON says it is a direct descendant of Brahma-Madhva-Gaudiya Vaishnava Sampradaya.[3] The appearance of the movement and its culture come from the Gaudiya Vaishnava tradition, which has had adherents in India since the late 15th century and Westernconverts since the early 1900s in America,[4] and in England in the 1930s.[5] ISKCON was formed to spread the practice of bhakti yoga, in which those involved (bhaktas) dedicate their thoughts and actions towards pleasing the Supreme Lord, Krishna.[6][7] ISKCON today is a worldwide confederation of more than 550 centres, including 60 farm communities, some aiming for self-sufficiency, 50 schools and 90 restaurants.[8] In recent decades the most rapid expansions in membership have been within Eastern Europe(especially since the collapse of the Soviet Union) and India http://www.krishna.com/ Krishna (/ˈkrɪʃnə/; Sanskrit: कृष्ण, Kṛṣṇa in IAST, pronounced [ˈkr̩ʂɳə] is considered the supreme deity, worshiped across many traditions ofHinduism in a variety of different perspectives. Krishna is recognized as anavatar of Lord Vishnu, and one and the same as Lord Vishnu one of thetrimurti and as the supreme god in his own right. Krishna is the principal protagonist with Arjuna in the Bhagavad Gita also known as the Song of God, which depicts the conversation between the Royal Prince Arjuna and Krishna during the great battle of Kureksetra 5000 years ago where Arjuna discovers that Krishna is God and then comprehends his nature and will for him and for mankind. “I am the source of all spiritual and material worlds. Everything emanates from Me. The wise who perfectly know this engage in My devotional service and worship Me with all their hearts”(Lord Krishna, Bhagavad-Gita 10.8) Krishna is often described and portrayed as an infant eating butter, a young boy playing a flute as in the Bhagavata Purana,[1] or as an elder giving direction and guidance as in the Bhagavad Gita.[2] The stories of Krishna appear across a broad spectrum of Hindu philosophical and theological traditions.[3] They portray him in various perspectives: a god-child, a prankster, a model lover, a divine hero, and the Supreme Being.[4] The principal scriptures discussing Krishna's story are the Mahabharata, the''Harivamsa, the ''Bhagavata Purana, and the Vishnu Purana. Krishna's disappearance marks the end of Dvapara Yuga and the start ofKali Yuga (present age), which is dated to February 17/18, 3102 BCE.[5]Worship of the deity Krishna, either in the form of deity Krishna or in the form of Vasudeva, Bala Krishna or Gopala can be traced to as early as 4th century BC.[6][7] Worship of Krishna as Svayam Bhagavan, or the supreme being, known as Krishnaism, arose in the Middle Ages in the context of theBhakti movement. From the 10th century AD, Krishna became a favourite subject in performing arts and regional traditions of devotion developed for forms of Krishna such as Jagannatha in Odisha, Vithoba in Maharashtraand Shrinathji in Rajasthan. Since the 1960s the worship of Krishna has also spread in the West, largely due to the International Society for Krishna Consciousness.[8] Category:Blog posts